


Naked Seduction

by Triskel_Samulet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wing Man Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: After a long day spent on a wild goose chase, Stiles comes home to find a surprise on his bed.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Naked Seduction

Stiles had a long day. There was supposedly a new supernatural threat in town that the wolves couldn’t track down with their noses so Stiles had to go into the preserve alone and use his magic to find the thing. After walking around for over twelve hours, Stiles was still nowhere closer to finding who or what was supposedly out to get the town. (He still had yet to see any proof that there was something.) The only thing he had to go off of was Scott’s word that this required his immediate attention and should spend most of the day on it. And no, none of the pack could join him because everyone besides Scott and Jackson were out of town to build relationships with other packs and the two of them were too busy to comb the woods with Stiles.

It was around three a.m. that he finally stumbled back into his apartment ready to just crash as soon as he hit the pillow. He didn’t even bother turning the lights on or changing before he did so. However, it wasn’t his pillow that was under his head. It was still somewhat soft, but also firm, and… fleshy? Stiles sat up and felt around for what it was and found himself grabbing a person’s naked butt.

He screamed as he jumped off the bed and ran for the light.

“Mmm, what time is it?” Came the sleepy, disgruntled voice of… Jackson?

“What are you doing here?” Stiles all but screamed. Say what you will, but Stiles at least tried to be courteous to his neighbors, especially at such an atrocious hour.

“Wanted to surprise you. Scott helped distract you and let me in.” Jackson mumbled, still not fully awake, “What took you so long?”

“What on earth were you trying to surprise me for? You are naked, in my bed!” Stiles exclaimed, “And Scott asked me to track down the latest threat in the preserve, this is just when I gave up.”

At this Jackson was finally made alert, “You did what?”

“That was how Scott distracted me or whatever. He told me there was a thing only my magic could find, but I couldn’t find it. I was out there searching for over half the god damned day.”

“Alone?!” Jackson got up and started angry pacing which was made even more ridiculous by the fact that he was doing so completely naked. Stiles would deny it if anyone asked, but he did check out what Jackson was packing and he had to say, it was nice. Whatever guy or girl he was banging these days was very lucky.

He decided to look back up at Jackson’s face and saw he was saying something. Once he got out of his own head to listen he heard Jackson cursing Scott with every name in the book.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here… and naked.” Stiles interrupted his ranting.

Jackson blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

“I don’t have your wolfy hearing. You gotta speak up.”

“I was going to seduce you.” Jackson’s blush got deeper and Stiles’ mind stuttered as he tried to process what he just heard.

“You, the almighty, ever good looking, can bang whoever I want, Jackson Fucking Whittemore, was trying to seduce me into banging you?” Stiles asked, still quite perplexed as to what was going on, “And Scott helped? Granted rather poorly, but still tried to help?”

If it were possible, Jackson’s blush got even deeper and, now that he basically had permission, tracked that blush to see how far it went.

“I don’t just want to bang you. This is just easier than words.” Jackson admitted and now it was Stiles’ turn to blush.

“So, if I hadn’t been out so late, what was the plan?” Stiles asked.

“Well, I would have been on the bed, all prepped up, and I would have… presented myself to you.”

Stiles snorted, “And with that I was supposed to know you wanted to do more than just bang?”

“It would have gotten your attention, dumbass.”

“Ah, there’s the overly defensive douche bag I know and love.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but quickly realized Jackson didn’t give his next snarky remark. He looked over at the man and saw him just standing there, dumbfounded. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Do you really love me?”

“Well, that’s not what I meant in context, but I think I could easily grow to love you, if you and I both let me.”

Jackson smiled and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. It was nowhere as passionate or heated as Jackson’s state of undress would lead people to believe, but it was perfect. It was a promise of things to come.

When they parted, Stiles stripped down to his boxers and tossed Jackson a pair. Then they snuggled up to each other under the covers, promising to talk through all of it when it wasn’t a god-forsaken hour of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. It has been a joy these past couple months to write these stories for you. If you liked this fic please be sure to leave Kudos or comment.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for inspiration for future fics. In this fandom I write Sterek and Stackson and I'm also open to writing Destiel for Supernatural and Coldflash for The Flash. Let me know what fics or promts you want me to write!


End file.
